


Oh Shit

by GayKinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ishimaru is babey, M/M, Mondo is hella gay, Mondo's jacket, They. Are. In. Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: This is for CreatorNotTraitor. Their works are 10/10. Absolutely recommendedIshimaru is caught wearin Mondo's jacket, fluff ensues





	Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatornottraitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/gifts).

> Hi I died. Umm I'm so tired that I'm pretty sure I'm dead

Mondo’s jacket was something precious to him. He was rarely seen without it off. Even Taka had only seen him without a few times. And Taka was his boyfriend for christ sakes! Taka sighed. Why did it seem that Mondo was more fond of that jacket than he was of his boyfriend? So why on earth would he leave his most prized possession out in the open. Had he forgotten it? Taka shook off the possibility. Mondo would never forgot this jacket, not with his obsession. But here it was, spread all over the couch. ‘So what? It’s his jacket what does it matter,’ Taka thought, brushing off the urge to put it away. 

“But, why would he leave it on the dirty couch.” He picked it up and attempted to shake off the loose hair. Was it dirty? Did he leave it because it needs to be washed? He sniffed it. No, it smelled like gasoline and pine trees. A very nice smell, the smell of Mondo actually. He held the jacket close on impulse, missing his boyfriend. It had been a rough month and their massively conflicting schedules left both of them alone multiple nights. Even now, Mondo was out on business. Taka sighed, wishing Mondo was here with him. He pulled on the jacket, craving the scent. It was much too big on him. It completely covered his hands and the back was long enough to trip him.

He sat down to watch the movie. He had been saving it for when they could watch together, but Mondo had already spoiled it. His eyes began to droop. He had been running on three hours of sleep.  _ ‘No, no just wait for Mondo. He might be home soon.’ _

\--

Mondo’s keys clattered on the table. Finally, he was home! The gang has been killing him lately, all the goddamn paperwork. He groaned, tiredly running his hands through his wet hair. Of course it had to rain the one day he hadn’t worn the jacket. He spaced off, trying to remember why he even agreed to the dare. Why listen and risk his brother’s gift? Mondo shrugged and went off for his jacket. 

He trudged to the living room to see the remarkable scene. Taka was curled into his jacket ande was soundly asleep (a major win for Mondo). He hugged a throw pillow tightly with pink cheeks whispering his name. Mondo’s heart soared seeing the two most precious things in his life. ‘How the fuck does Taka look like a fucking cutie while sleeping,’ Mondo question in disbelief. There was simply no way for such pure adorableness to exist in one person. He tiptoed around the couch, keeping as quiet as possible to keep the atmosphere. Ishimaru was still quietly snoring when Mondo settled on the couch. Softly playing with the jet-black hair, Mondo loudly sighed. ‘How did I get this lucky,’ he thought. What odds of life. A gang leader and a moral compass. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

“I love ya angel,” he murmured. Taka shifted and went to reach for Mondo. His eyes fluttered open, sleep lining his eyes. He blinked happily at his boyfriend before it all processed. He flushed and jumped back, much to Mondo’s amusement. 

“M-Mondo! Welcome..um Hello! How.. er how long were you there.” Taka sheepishly scratched his neck. 

“Couple minutes, I dunno.”

“A-are you mad? Because I’m really sorr-”

He was cut off by Mondo’s lips, knocking him breathless. He melted into it, tongues clashing. They pulled away. Mondo gave a wicked grin.

“Wait Taka, ya need to stand up. I wanna see somethin’,” Mondo said curiously. Taka gave him a weird look but, after some convincing, stood up. The jacket draped behind him and the sweater paws were on full display. Mondo noticed and burst out in cackles.

“Mondo! Stop laughing,” he said, pout already forming. Mondo ignored Taka’s whining and wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Ya look so small Taka. Like a puppy or summin’,” Mondo said still laughing. Mondo started petting Taka’s hair, making cooing noises. Taka tried to smack away the hand and scrunched his nose.

“I am not adorable Mondo! I am very-” he yelped as Mondo swung him onto his body. Taka latched and stared. 

“Sorry Taka, can’t have you gettin’ it dirty. The only option was to carry you,” Mondo said grinning. And before Taka can protest, he was carried off to the bedroom blushing all the way.


End file.
